The Grimm and The Little Red Riding Hood
by Hourai The Cursed Doll
Summary: basically my first work and yes its a Naruto x Rwby Crossover and yes i'm rating it M just to be Safe also Beowolf Faunus Naruto! so yeah please don't flame me and atleast for the love of god give me pointers so i can make the story better and no i am not making this into a Harem p.s. ForgetThePoll
1. The Start of a new Bond

**AN:Welcome ladies and gents my name is Hourai and i'm a doll deal with it,I welcome you all to a rwby x naruto fanfic and yes i am officially pairing Naruto and ruby (Grimm Faunus Naruto,Op Naruto,ooc naruto or slight oc and weapon using Grimm Naruto if you like i can make Naruto into using Jutsus but with drawbacks) and For Naruto's Grimm Faunus form please use your Imagination so we can be satisfied and not complain the way i vision Naruto dressed when he is a Grimm Faunus so yeah enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing but this story**

"talking"

"Thoughts"

 **"Grimm talking/Jutsu"**

 **'Grimm Thinking etc.** '

Prolougue

its been a thousand years since Naruto became the way he is now, he is what people call a Grimm but he is a little bit special...ok alot special one things for sure is he can sense negative feelings better and attained his memories and skills that a normal Grimm doesn't have like changing sizes and the Grimm doesn't attack him unless he attacks them or if he is not in his Grimm Faunus form his appearance is like of a Beowolf but colored orange instead of other grimms like Black but enough of that right now our blond hero is watching a Group of Beowolves attacking a Girl with a badass scythe right now and he likes what he sees,he is watching the little red in the distance prepared to jump in and save her even though he is a Grimm.

(Cue Time to say Goodbye)

As Naruto watch Little red go at the Beowolves he sees a Beowolf sneaking behind her

As the Beowolf jumped towards little red about to claw her face to death,Naruto Jumped in and with a mighty Roar Slashed it in half with his claws

The roar surprised Ruby and turned around to see that a Beowolf killed one of its own to save her

The Orange Beowolf Didn't try to attack her It only focused on Protecting her

Now Back to Back with Little Red i Clawed any enemies getting in her way by Now 50 more Beowolf Appeared and the girl seems to have little ammo left since she used her Semblence before i came to Help

'Nows the time like any other i guess'Naruto though as he stood up like a Human and Used his Stance when he was Human and started Attacking the Beowolves with Unpredictable attacks like clawing its stomach followed by a Leg sweep and Crushing its head

As Naruto killed the Beowolf Little Red already killed 4 even though she is a little tired she can still kick a**

Now Ruby has seen some weird things but this one is by far the weirdest,Right in front of her is a Grimm Protecting her but there is no time to stare in awe they are still surrounded by 45 Grimms even she knows her limits and its getting nearer and nearer as the fight goes on

'Little Red is getting exhausted we gotta finish this fast but how...wait...i got it!'Naruto though as he Growled in Amusement'oh the look of her face,i can already imagine it'

As the Beowolves Charge again Ruby is already in a exhausted The Orange Beowolf walked towards her and TOOK Crescent rose with its Hand and Twirled it like he is a Master of the Scythe weapon and started Slashing the heck out of them already killing 10 of the Beowolf

As i started Killing the Beowolves i took a peek at Little Red and slightly smiled at the Gawking face she is making and noticing my form slowly shrinking into a Faunus,a 15 year old Faunus with a Beowolf Grimm Mask yet i did not notice it since i am focusing on keeping us safe

I cant believe what i am seeing a Grimm Turning into a Faunus but most of all He is using MY Crescent Rose to kill the Grimms

"Ah its good to use this form again"Naruto grumbled as he back flipped and beheaded a Beowolf and back flipped again to slash 4 more beowolves killing them and threw the Scythe back to Little Red and helped her finish off the Grimms by kicking the Beowolves that gets near her blind spots

(End the song)

I still don't get why he helped me even though he is a Grimm but i'm glad he did otherwise i'd be dead by now

I walked towards little red and gave her a little bow"hello little red glad your safe,my name is Naruto...a Beowolf..."

"Ah nice to meet you Naruto...i'm Ruby,Ruby Rose"Ruby said while Smiling so beautifully and innocently that caused Naruto to slightly blush  
That went by unnoticed by her

"so Ruby huh what a beautiful name for a lovely girl like you"Naruto smiled Foxily"thank you for the help Naruto i would had been dead without you so...wanna go to my home and eat some food?"Ruby ask while Turning Crescent Rose into her Gun form and puts it on her Back

"Sure Ruby i haven't eaten any food for a while"Naruto replied while sheepishly rubbing his back

"Wait...i can't bring a boy back home my father might ground me and my sister will tease me"Ruby said while Crying Anime tears"oh i can help with that problem"Naruto said as he started shrinking and becoming a tiny Beowolf"

"Oh! Your so Cute! Can i hug you?! Or better yet Can i keep you?!"Ruby excitedly said as he Hug Naruto so tightly that he cant talk

"Wait...you aren't afraid of me?...I'm a Grimm why aren't you trying to kill me?"Naruto said in surprise and a little bit sad

"Why should i? You saved me and your so cute that i could kiss you"Ruby replied with pure cuteness and innocence that could make a guy faint with her moe ness

Naruto froze while hearing that and smiled while still being Hugged to death"sure Ruby but i'm gonna have to be our secret ok? I don't wanna be some lab rat that is experimented on some humans"Naruto seriously said while smiling

"anything to have a fluffy cute pet like you naruto"Ruby said with glee"Lets Celebrate with Cookies!"

"Sure lets go then"Naruto said with a high pitched voice while jumping on to Ruby's shoulder Smiling happily for having a cute girl as his Master

End

AN:Hope you guys like it also suggestions are welcome here also i am changing the point of view without warning cause its already noticeable and Naruto will be the only character from Naruto Hourai Doll signing off

God dang it! My english is getting Rusty -_-


	2. a Badass Pet Prolouge 2

**AN:God dang it my English is getting Rusty anyway i would like to thank the people who directed the errors of my work ^-^ again i am just a doll so yeah i kinda suck also i am a rookie writer so be warned**

Disclaimer is in Prologue

After all that Fiasco Ruby Managed to hide Naruto from the public eye and managed to reach her home but the problem is how can she hide Naruto to her family? Its not like Naruto can become invisible and even if he did Zwei could smell him,and how is her father gonna react to her bringing a Grimm home? and frankly i don't know what Yang will react.

"...so how are we gonna do this? Toss me to your window or try to hide me...i could go to my Faunus form but the mask would be a dead give away of thinking that i'm one of the white fang"Naruto said while thinking of ways to get in and all of them seems like a bad idea."i don't know...why don't we just go in and tell them that i have a Grimm that saved me and now wants to be my pet?"Ruby said while in a thinking pose while Naruto was on her head sitting and said"yeah sure and i think they would believe something crazy like that and proceed to welcome me with open arms(sarcasm)"Of course our beloved Ruby can't sense sarcasm she believed it and said"Great lets go in then" "wait! I didn't mea-"Naruto began to say but before he could he finish she opened the door

Right there in front of him is Ruby's entire family they just stood there staring right at him i can already feel my fur standing up all i could is just try to hide on top of Ruby's head

"uhhh Rubes whats that thing on your head?"Yang or known as Ruby's sister asked"just a new pet that i found in the forest of Patch why?"Ruby said while taking Naruto off of her head and holding him like a puppy which technically he is"er you do know that its a Grimm right? Heck i don't know why its not attacking us right now for all i know it would kill is in our sleep"Yang said while their father just stood there reeling in the information"well yeah but he's docile and cute i like him so can we keep him?"Ruby replied while putting Naruto down"Dad a little help here into reasoning not to keep a Grimm that could possibly kill us if we kept it"Yang said as she nudged Tai(i like the nickname and yes i am going to keep calling him that)"Ruby my little flower its too dangerous to keep a Grimm as a pet with you know...with all of them bent on destroying Humans,Faunus and all man-made structures"Tai said in a serious voice"but daaaaad Naruto here isn't even harming or destroying anything around us can we please keep him?!"Ruby pleaded with the most powerful technique of all along with Naruto since he is technically a puppy himself,The puppy eyes of doom and it was super effective to Tai but Yang has some resistance to it and said"you named a Beowolf to a fishcake?"hearing the other meaning of his name Naruto let out an annoyed growl which in turn give Ruby a laugh and for zwei to appear out of nowhere to tackle him down and...licked him?

"See?! Even Zwei likes him can we keep him,can we can we?"Ruby said excitedly"alright alright we'll keep him but of he does anything to harm our family he is out of here got it? Oh and also he's your responsibility alone"i promise to take care of Naruto"Ruby replied as she took Naruto and ran to her room

After Ruby left the room with Naruto in hand while also being followed by Zwei Yang and Tai had a little Discussion

"this feels so unreal...Ruby having a Docile Grimm as a pet...what next? said Docile Grimm can wield a Weapon and Cook good food?"Yang said while remembering that Ruby asked for a ride so she can Restock her Bullets and to buy the latest weapons weekly in Vale"i don't know Yang i feel like this isn't even real but as long as my little Flower is happy i'm happy as well"Tai said while feeling that something big is gonna happen

Ruby's Bedroom

"Why do i feel like i suspected the state of your room?"Naruto said as he saw Ruby's room in a total mess he saw Scattered Weapon Magazines,Dirty kitchen utensils and a pile of clothes and also spoiled food everywhere"sorry...my room is a mess...I'll clean it up later"Ruby said as she sheepishly rub the back of her head while Zwei was yet again trying to lick him to death?"er i could do that for you just take a rest"Naruto said as he was slowly Growing but stopped when he became as big as he was when he was a child but with wolf ears/tail and removed Zwei from his face and put him down while rubbing his belly"hmmm ok oh and can you wake me up at 6? I need to restock some ammo for my Baby and i asked my sister for a ride"Ruby said as she went to the bed not bothering to change since she will be leaving in a few hours"Sure thing Master now to clean this dump"Naruto said as he tucked Ruby in 'Ruby has a child like personality...which is cute and makes her look attractive...wait did i just though of her as attractive?! Oh boy Kurama's influence of finding a mate is getting to me again...Damn it'Naruto though as he was thinking of his past life(which is the Anime so that answers some of your questions my dear readers so yeah also i'm not describing how naruto will clean Ruby's Room)

(first honorary timeskip of a couple of hours)

"Wake up..."Naruto said softly and gently shaking a sleeping Ruby which didn't work"...i got a plate of cookies"Naruto said and Ruby woke up and shot straight up and accidentally hitting each other on the head well to be specific Ruby's forehead to Naruto's Mask which result to cracking it a little,and as for Naruto knowing Ruby's likeness for Cookies...well...he kept hearing Ruby say it while sleeping"Ow!"Ruby cried as she was hit by the Hard Material of Naruto's Beowolf Mask and the crack on the mask kept on growing until it broke apart"Sorry and here is your cookies Master"Naruto said as he sat the plate down next to her"ummm can you stop calling me Master? Just call me Ruby"Ruby said while her eyes are still closed and still holding her head"Sure thing Ruby"Naruto replied as his Grimm Mask fell down to reveal his face

3

2

1

"Oh my god...these cookies are so good!"Ruby said as she took a bite and opened her eyes to see 2 red slitted glowing eyes of Naruto causing her to back away and look at his whole face and felt her heart skip a beat with her face heating up"you like it? I made it myself also i woke you up 15 minutes early is it ok with you?"Naruto asked while his tail was wagging happily"yeah thanks this food is awesome but how did you made it?"Ruby asked"Trade secret"Naruto replied"awwww but can you make me more?"Ruby said as she began standing and took Crescent Rose"sure but in two conditions,one always take me with you and two make me an awesome weapon like yours"Naruto happily said while becoming a tiny beowolf again and jumping on Ruby's Shoulder"is that all? Then i can happily obliged with that"Ruby said "so aren't we gonna go get you some ammo for your baby?"Naruto asked while he sits on her soft shoulder "your right lets go"Ruby' said as she almost instantly ate the cookies and walked downstairs to where she would get a ride from Yang'why do i get this feeling that something big is gonna happen to Ruby?'Naruto though as he looked at Ruby's Mesmerizing eyes

"Sup rubes are you yanging to be there?"Yang horribly said,oh the horrible puns"hope you don't wolf the bullets down"again with the horrible puns please just no just no" God Damn It Yang lets just go"Ruby said while Naruto is fuming and wondering why he is on a brink of kicking someone's ass because of the puns of doom"sure sure sis and is little o'l fishcake coming?"Yang asked while Ruby is Trying so hard not to laugh at Naruto and Naruto growling with pure hatred on yang right now"yep Naruto wanted to come with me so yeah lets go"

 **End**

 **An:hope you guys like this chapter and i hope this answered some of the questions also i'm putting a poll whether Naruto will have Chakra or an Aura (while in Grimm Faunus Form) maybe both but it will all be up to you also i don't know how to put a poll up so can you tell me how in the reviews? I would be grateful for you guys heck i am only continuing this and gave it a little extension because of you guys so keep up with the follows,favorites and positive reviews so i can continue this story also i love you all so i might not curse you p.s. the prologue was the red trailer Hourai The Cursed Doll signing out**


	3. Ruby Rose

**An:again sorry for the grammar and english is not my main language but hey if someone could remake this story and make the grammer better then so be it you have my permission,anyway chapter one is out so hope you like it as i a'm hopping you guys would like this idea to attain the team name of team RWBY so yeah this doll is working overtime see at the bottom**

 **P. S. the heck are some of the words missing?! When i try to save them and post it -_- also guys i think i fixed it...so yeah...enjoy also i love you guys for supporting me and helping me with this work...it really means alot to me and yes i am sticking to Naruto x Ruby and i will never change my mind for i ship them harder than i ship naruto x hinata**

Chapter 1

So far Naruto has had a good day since a pretty girl just became his master having a good time pranking her father by taking the hidden cookie stash and gave it to Ruby and of course made some cookies for her

its been a long time since he did Human activities so it was quite refreshing but sometimes...always Lady Luck loves screwing with him so our Wolf and Little Red riding hood are in a shop called 'From Dust till dawn' to buy some Dust Bullets,Ruby bought a couple of Marked and Unmarked Magazines since the Price are expensive and walked towards the Magazine aile to view the weapons weekly since she is a weapons dork and has time till the next airship to take off to patch and since Naruto is currently a tiny Grimm he hid on her hood

While Ruby was Listening to her music while reading the weapons weekly a bunch of people on black suits and shade except from one ridiculous looking man with a cane that gives a vive of 'i am a stereotypical villain that likes to wear eyelashes' type of guy came in the shop."Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop this late?"The Robber questioned"P-Please just take my Lien and leave"the shopkeeper pleaded as he looked at the robber and his goons in fear"shhhh, calm down we're not here for your Lien...Grab the Dust"the steriotypical villain commanded to his henchmen

Meanwhile in the aile Naruto heard it all and chose to stay quiet to wait for the right time while the goons open their case and took out a cylinder object and puts it on the Dust tube and it took all the dust as the cylinder object starts filling up."Crystals,Burn and uncut"one of the goons said to the old shopkeeper as he laid down an empty case to put in the dust crystals

One particular unlucky goon saw Ruby and Drew his sword and pointed it towards her and said"alright kid Put your hands in the air"and of course she didn't heard him she was wearing a headset while her hood is on her head(Naruto is on top of her head as well but hidden in the hood)"Hey i said Hands in the air"the goon said as he walked towards Ruby"you got a death wish or something?" The goon said as he touched Ruby's shoulder and she turned around"huh?"Ruby said as she saw the goon and her hood fell down revealing Naruto"Ruby he's robbing you"Naruto said as he Jumped towards the Goon and punched him hard,Even though he's tiny he can still knock out somebody with a punch"ooooh thanks Naruto"

"Ruby you go on ahead also go outside,use that guy as a shield to break out of the window i'll catch up to you when i return to being a Grimm Faunus"Naruto said as he took the the goon's weapon it may be a worthless weapon but its better than having nothing"alright Naruto"Ruby said as she kicked the guy out of the window and jumped outside the shop as the goons stared at her the robber (or should i call him Casanova Villain? whatever)said"well get her"the goons followed his orders but got their ass handed to them by Ruby's skill with the scythe"you were worth every cent-truly,you were"the casonova villain said sarcastically"Well,Red i think we can all say it's been an eventful evening,and as much as i'd like to stick around...i'm afraid this is where we part ways"the Wanted Criminal said as his he dropped his smoke and crushed it with his cane,and proceeded to raise it towards Ruby as the bottom of the cane opened up to reveal it as a scope and shot her with it

Ruby used her scythe gun's recoil to dodge the shot,as she landed she saw no Casanova villain around and looked everywhere until she saw him climbing up a ladder towards a roof of a building"You ok if i go after him?"Ruby asked to the old shopkeeper"uh huh"the old shopkeeper replied

As Ruby followed our beloved Casanova villain known as torchwick our little wolf just came out of the shop in his Faunus form and without the Mask and followed Ruby's Scent and jumped towards the rooftop to see a blonde woman attacking an airship where Torchwick is'Just by her Scent i can tell that she's a Huntress...oh boy just how in the world did we ever land on this situation? Oh i know its Lady luck that loves me and screws with me'Naruto thought and watched as Roman went inside the ship to be replaced by a lady with burning eyes...the eyes that wants to see the world burn and end all life'those eyes...the eyes full of hatred...i wonder what kind of life did she went through to gain such hatred...tsk no time to be thinking about this i got to help Ruby'Naruto though as the blonde lady begin to assault the ship leaving Ruby in awe not noticing the ground below her is glowing orange"Look out!"Naruto said as he Grabbed Ruby by the waist and jumped backwards to dodge a pillar of liquid flame and rubble,the blonde lady took notice of me but kept her focus on the ship that was trying to escape"Thanks Naruto"Ruby said with a slight tinge of blush"no prob. Ruby lets just stop the airship first"Naruto said as he threw the sword towards the ship and hastily made hand signs "Water style:Water Dragon Jutsu"Naruto said as Water appeared out of nowhere and formed the head of a dragon,with a mighty roar it charged straight towards the airship leaving awed Ruby and a shocked blonde lady"woah how did you do that?!"Ruby asked with stars on her eyes"Trade secret~~~"Naruto replied as Ruby gave him a Pout which is pretty cute,as the water dragon charged towards the airship the The lady widened her eyes and used her flames to try and stop it and as if luck was on her side she barely evaporated the dragon just before she was hit as the hot air spread out Roman used it as a cover and Flew out of there"Darn it they escaped..."Naruto said as he clicked his tongue"your a Huntress? Can i get your autograph?!"Ruby said as she went from cute and powerful warrior into an adorable little fan girl with stars on her eyes

To the police Station! XD

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly Children putting yourselves and others in great danger"The Blonde lady that dragged Naruto and Ruby here said"but they started it!"Ruby replied back to the blonde lady while Naruto remained silent less he be subjected to the lady's wrath as He may be a war hero back then but he will never face a woman's wrath,women are scarier than anything in this world much it can even put a demon to its knees

"if it were up to me you'd be sent home...with a pat to the back"the blonde lady said making ruby slightly relieve"and a slap on the wrist"the blonde lady said as she slammed...wait is that a wand or a horse whip...nvm to the interrogation table resulting in Ruby slightly squealing which is again adorable and cute and making Naruto Flinch because it was loud on his ears"But...there's someone here who would like to meet you."as soon as the blonde lady said that she moved away and a silver haired guy with a cup of coffee and a plate full of cookies in each of his hand and said"Ruby Rose...you..."The silver haired guy said as she stared quite Creepily at Ruby resulting in Naruto giving him a growl which suprised both Glynda and Ozpin but chose to ignore it"have silver eyes"ozpin finished as he put the plate in front of her and stared at Naruto

"um..."Ruby said quite freaked out at Ozpin"So Where did you learn to do this?"Ozpin asked as Glynda showed a video of Ruby's awesome skills in front of the shop"S-Signal academy"Ruby said nervously while Naruto went and hold her hand to comfort her which worked magnificently but that did not go unnoticed by Glynda and Ozpin"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"Ozpin asked "Well one teacher in Particular"Ruby replied now noticing the cookies in front of her and she nervously looked at Naruto and he gave Ruby a nod which she happily ate the cookies"and you young Man whats your name?"Ozpin asked while drinking his coffee"Naruto...no last name"Naruto replied while eyeing Ozpin with his Scarlet Red eyes"mind telling me how you did this?"Ozpin yet again asked while the Video on Glynda's scroll that showed him one of the jutsu he learned when he was a ninja"sorry but i can't its a trade secret"Naruto replied as he let go of Ruby's hand much to her unknowingly disappointment"i see..."Ozpin said as he looked Naruto wearily"now young lady"Ozpin now turned his attention to Ruby since she finished eating her cookies "the skills you have showed reminded me of a dusty old Crow..."Ozpin said "That's my Uncle Qrow he's a teacher at Signal academy.I was Complete Garbage before he took me under his wing and now i'm all like hoowaah"Ruby said as she performed some kung-fu in some old film which actually made her cuter and make naruto snicker"so i noticed..and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"Ozpin asked "Well...i want to be a Huntress."Ruby Replied "you want to slay monsters?"Ozpin asked yet again(come on whats up with all these questions and i am rewatching ep.1 -_-)"yeah.I only have 2 years of training left at Signal! And then i'm going to apply to Beacon! You see my sister is there and she's trying to become a Huntress,and i'm trying to become a Huntress 'Cause I wanna help parents always taught us to help other so i thought,'Hey Might as well make a Career out of it!'I mean the police are alright,but huntsman and huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and really,Gosh,You know!"Ruby said rather excitingly 'guess she went in fan girl mode again...also the innocence is too real to be true yet it is real...guess i'm protecting that cute innocence and Naivety since i like that about her'Naruto though "Do you know who i am?"Ozpin asked "Your Professor Ozpin,You're the headmaster of beacon"Ruby replied "Hello"Ozpin as she now greeted Ruby "Nice to Meet you"Ruby greeted back "You want to come to my school?" Ozpin said (cause i'm tired of saying asked over and over again =_=)"More than anything" Ruby replied,Ozpin looked at Glynda and she just gave him a "Hmmph" "well ok" Ozpin said to Ruby and gave a big smile since she skipped 2 years to come to beacon"i would give the same offer to you but sadly the team person limit has been reached" Ozpin said to Naruto "hmmm are pets allowed in beacon?"Naruto asked "yes why do you ask?"Ozpin said which made Ruby smile Bigger"oh nothing i'm just gonna tag along with ruby since i am her pet"Naruto said as he transformed into a Beowolf a normal size mind you which shocked the 2 person in the interrogation room "Your a Grimm?!"Glynda asked as she raised her wand but was stopped by Ozpin"Yes and no i call myself as a Grimm Faunus and Ruby is my Master (*cough*Mate*cough*)"Naruto replied back in a demonic voice "i see... then go home now...you both must be tired of this ordeal and if i remember correctly the airship heading towards Patch is leaving in 15 minutes "What?! Oh no Dad will be angry with me if we dont make it"Ruby said with slight fear "Hop on my back and lets go i can run faster in this form also i recommend hugging me tight since i am a speed demon myself hehehehe"Naruto said as he stood like a wolf"but...what about the people aren't they gonna be scared of you?"Ruby asked as she got on Naruto anyway"Dont worry Ruby they will only see an Orange Blur and they don't fear the Orange Blur in fact they named me the 'Orange Flash'since i saved them a bunch of times"Naruto Replied and hearing him say The Orange Flash shocked Ozpin,who knew the Orange Flash was a Grimm...a Grimm Faunus to be exact.

While Ruby rode Naruto she had gotten faster than she could ever do  
"We won't be able to make"Ruby said while Panicking"oh yes you will,Ruby use your semblence"Naruto said as he sprinting towards the docks"Why?"Ruby asked"Just do it"Naruto said,Despite Ruby hesitating she did it anyway and boy did they go faster alright they went faster than the speed of sound in which day made it in the Airship before it closed"wow! we should do that again next time"Ruby said to Naruto who smiled despite being a Grimm he looked cool and fluffy

After they made it home barely past curfew Naruto became a Tiny Grimm again and decided to surprise Yang tomorrow"

 **End**

 **An:so guys did ya like my idea of naruto being a pet? Since he is a pet he wont be separated to team Rwby and also Naruto would just take the form of a tiny grimm in public and beware of the major pranking spree naruto will make in the Future chapter also please tell me who you want to ship in the story and no oc also anything that involved with Naruto x someone will be void since i am only sticking to Naruto x Ruby got it? Also i'm thinking of making Neo good what do you guys think? because of the Bond naruto made with neo in the past :3 Hourai Doll signing out**


	4. Beacon,Initiations and Chess pieces?

**An:hi again everyone as you already know my grammar sucks and when posting some of the chapters there was some words missing i don't know why so yeah oh and also can you guys suggest me a semblance for Naruto? And a weapon as well cause i really need all the help i can get so everyone will be satisfied of my work also sorry for taking a while to post since distractions are literally everywhere :3**

 **Disclaimer:i own nothing but this story**

Chapter 2

After yesterdays incident our lovable little red and wolf managed to get back home miraculously they all went to bed to rest or in naruto's case sleeping on her stomach which was comfy and warm

After getting a well deserved rest Naruto made some cookies which ingredients he took in the kitchen and put it on a now clean table on Ruby's room and of course our lovable little red immediately woke up and started inhaling the cookies

"You know i could make those cookies tastier if you could make my weapon quickly"Naruto said as he was in his Faunus form happily watching Ruby cutely eat the cookies(oh i am so tempted to make a lemon dream scene in the student hall)"really?! Well ok but first we need to get the needed materials though and not to mention we need to prepare to head at the docks which reminds me i need to prepare"Ruby excitedly replied and finished her cookies then proceeded to go to the bathroom to prepare

"Ahhh hey Naruto can you fetch me a bottle of Milk?"Ruby happily asked after she came out of the Bathroom Fully dressed mind you "anything for you Ruby"Naruto said while taking a bottle of milk in a refrigerator

"Say Ruby , why don't you and your sister yang go on ahead without me? I'll bring your essentials to you"Naruto said after taking the now empty bottle of milk from Ruby and threw it into a trash can in her room "are you sure? What about the people won't they...you know discriminate you cause alot of people are faunus haters" Ruby worriedly ask fearing that someone might hurt him "Relax Ruby i already have a plan to avoid that" Naruto said with a mischievous glint in his eyes which by the way went by unnoticed by Ruby "also i'm hungry anyway so yeah i'm gonna make myself some food to eat and maybe make some cookies for you to eat for the trip there"

"Really?! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Ruby happily said while jumping giddily "yep so hop to it cause i heard your sister is gonna leave in a few minutes" after naruto said that Ruby complied and went downstairs in to join Yang and Tai already knew about ruby coming to beacon since a certain headmaster texted him

after packing ruby's stuff and a few Ramens ate and 2 packs of cookies for the trip made later

'Well...that was amusing...anyways time to go' Naruto though as he used an all too familiar sign ' **Transformation jutsu** ' Naruto yelled out in his mind and in a puff of smoke he appeared to look like his Faunus form just without the Faunus features and also he is wearing a butler costume 'aaaaannnnd done now time to deliver her stuff' Naruto easily took Ruby's stuff and jumped out of the window landing gracefully then proceeded to sprint towards the docks aside from the gazes lust full women Naruto ignored it and proceeded to his destination

As Naruto reached the docks he saw that the airship where ruby is boarded began to lift off of the ground "i really should had stopped eating at the 15th bowl of Ramen...but nooooo i just had to eat 5 more...guess i'm gonna have to be a stowaway" Naruto annoyingly said and jumped towards the side of the ship while channeling his Chakra to his feet and landed on the side of the ship itself then proceeded to walk on top of it as it began to fly towards Beacon

And of course our ever loving prankster Naruto walked down to the window (the glass area where you can see beacon) and just kept walking with a foxy grin ignoring the stares of the Humans and Faunus alike except for Ruby of course and maybe Yang and he just gave them a little wave or more specifically giving Ruby a wave and happily walked to the bottom of the ship awaiting for the right time to jump down the ground

After landing on the ground and made way so he won't be crushed by the ship Naruto Transformed back into a tiny orange Grimm and just sat on Ruby's stuff with Naruto having 2 packs of cookies on his head

As people got out of the ship they just stared at him and just ignored him thinking that Naruto was just a poppy with a Grimm Mask to prank them, Humans can be so ignorant yet they are interesting to observe. After Ruby and her Sister got off the ship Ruby quickly went in fan girl mode since she saw quite a lot of weapons and started to walk away to find more cool weapons luckily Yang stopped her and talked about something about just weapons? Then after that Yang quickly abandoned her sister so she can socialize with people. Ruby fell down landing on a certain heiress stuff "What are you doing?!" Our beloved ice queen asked and Ruby Replies as she was still disoriented from Yang quickly ditching her "um...sorry" and our beloved Wolf so happens to see Ruby he had lay down her stuff to where they should be so the people who would come and take them to their assigned rooms...of they pass that is and walked towards her while the pack of cookies was still on his head

"do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!" Weiss angrily said to a dazed Ruby "uhh..."Ruby said while taking one of Weiss's stuff to try and put the case back "Give me that" Weiss angrily said as she took the case from Ruby "This is Dust Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." The Schnee Heiress angrily said as she opened her case to check if there are any damaged Dust "uhh..." ruby yet again said as she was at a loss for words "What are you Brain dead?!-"as the angry heiress insulted his Master Naruto was getting angrier by the second and can tell that she has a stick waaaay waaay up her ass "Dust Fire , Water , Lightning , Energy are you even listening to me?" the Heiress angrily said as she shaked a dust vial in front of Ruby in which she is starting to sneeze and so our wolf quickly panicked since a chan reaction is imminent if Ruby sneezed it would cause a chain reaction and will ignite the other dust inside the still open quickly ran towards Ruby and jumped on top of her head and put a finger on the bottom of her nose and good thing he reached her in time otherwise she might get blasted off the cliff judging by how pure the dust the schnee heiress had. To say the least Weiss was surprised a dog just ran towards Ruby and landed on her head with 2 packs of food(cookies) balanced on its head and put a finger on top of her nose to stop her from sneezing

Weiss noticed that Ruby was gonna sneezed and that some dust was in the air "You dolt you almost Blasted us off to the cliffs!" Weiss angrily said and noticed Naruto growling at her which made her back away "huh? Oh.. thanks Naruto you saved my butt oh and i'm sorry Princess its not like i was the one who kept shaking a dust vial in front of me" Ruby thankfully said to Naruto and angrily said to weiss , Naruto just gave her a nod

"It's Heiress actually" a woman said that walked towards them and reeks of fish "Weiss Schnee Heiress to the Schnee dust company one of the largest producers of Energy Propellant in the world -" the woman continued "Finally some recognition" Weiss oh so smugly said "- The same Company infamous for controvertional labor forces and questionable business Partners" Blake finished "wha- , how dare- , the Nerve of" suffice to say that Weiss is at a lost for words and angrily left while Ruby was giggling along with a Naruto (which by the way hid on her cape when blake started walking towards them)

"Uhh thank yo-" after Ruby turned around she saw Blake already walking away "hey Ruby guess what?" Naruto said while still balancing a pack of cookies on his head while secretly sealing the other on ruby "what?" Ruby asked while saddened at the departure of Blake "its cookie time" Naruto happily said and made ruby's emotion a complete 360 "Banzai~~~" Ruby practically screamed and took the cookies "thahks Sharuto" Ruby the Cookie eating monster said as she was Munching or better yet slaughtering the crap out of those poor cookies "anytime Ruby...anytime" Naruto quietly said as he began to pity the oh so poor cookies, "is that a talking Grimm?!" A blonde haired kid practically yelled behind them "...uhhhh no" Naruto sheepishly said "oh ok...waaaaaaaaiiiiiit YOU ARE A TALKING GRIMM" Jaune said as he was pointing at Naruto "Fine you got me i'm a Grimm but my i'm a pet so calm down before i scratch the Casanova face of yours" Naruto annoyingly said as Jaune finally calmed down "also tell anyone about me and i will personally see to your end" Naruto continued warningly which in result of Jaune giving him a Continuous nod "Great now what do you want?" "Ummm...i was gonna ask if she was alright..." Jaune nervously said to our beloved Grimm "alright then...Ruby if you need me just call my name" Naruto said while glaring at Jaune as if telling him 'if you make a move on her your dead' in which the Casanova blond got quite clearly "sure Naruto" Ruby said as she finished Massacring the cookies and Naruto went back inside her hood

 **Honorary time skip since all that would happen is just like canon with a few changes like Jaune asking Naruto's name and Weiss saying that if it wasn't for Naruto (dog) we would have been blasted off of the cliffs**

Night has finally Arrived and Naruto finally waking up and yet he still felt restless but choosed to remain awake nonethless and right now he was with Ruby was talking to Yang about Ruby writing letters to her friends back at signal in which Ruby threw Yang a Pillow which resulted in changing the subject about Ruby making friends and dragged Ruby to the girl or blake in which our poor little wolf was dragged along which again ended in canon.

now our wolf is still restless and in need of sleep he practically had no choice but to sleep in Ruby's sleeping bag but not before unsealing the hidden pack of cookie and writing her to eat it tomorrow morning

 **Welcome to Dream land**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Konoha "what the...oh this is just a dream...its been a Millenium since Konoha was destroyed...might as well enjoy this dream while it lasts"

And so Naruto began Venturing forth to find the meaning of this dream and enjoy it, Everyone just stared at him with gratefulness and regret for what they did in the past Nobody even gave him a glare in which Naruto by far Enjoyed the trip even though nothing changed in his appearance they still accepted him. But something was different in this dream almost everything was the same except for his house/apartment his house became a mansion which gave naruto a shocked look , Never in his life have ever owned a mansion.

As Naruto entered the Mansion everything looked high class the chair , the tv , everything. But why does naruto feel like something perverted was about to happen if he opened the door which says master bedroom.

 **Lemons beware XD**

Naruto ignored his instincts which was a huge mistake. as he opened the door he was dragged inside by a slim hand and the door instantly locked. Right in front of her is Ruby looking at him with those cute silver eyes full of love and lust...wait lust? , and at the moment naruto saw her eyes he knew...he knew he fucked up "he-hey Ruby whats up?" Naruto nervously asked while shaking slightly "oh Naruto you know what i want~~~" Ruby seductively said as she slowly walked towards Naruto and slowly pushed him in bed "i do- i don't kn-know what you wa-want Ruby" Naruto stutterdly (was that even a word? Meh nevermind) said as he can't seem to move his body "really? Why don't i just show you?" Ruby said as she crawled on Naruto and slowly kissed his neck while undressing herself to reveal a black piece Bra and panties "wai-wait Ruby i-" before Naruto could finish Ruby gave him a deep and Passionate kiss and to Naruto's shock he opened his mouth slightly and Ruby used this Chance to slid her tongue in it and explored the Naruto's mouth , Naruto slowly relaxed to Ruby's kiss and kissed back which lasted like forever but it only lasted for 2 minutes after they separated a thin line of saliva still connected them.

As Naruto started to enjoy this his animal instincts went nuts (cause you know he is now a Grimm Faunus) and pushed Ruby down as he was now on top "ya know Ruby you look Beautiful... my cute little angel" Naruto huskily said in resulting Ruby's blush from the earlier advances she did to naruto to brighten and Naruto laughed at that "you look so sexy i could just eat you up my little red riding hood" Naruto said as he unhooked her Bra and behold her cute breast is shown in Which Ruby tried to cover it with her hands but was stopped by Naruto holding her hands down and giving her a deep kiss,after ending the kiss he peck ruby's lips then slowly kissing her lower and lower until he reached her collarbone and gave her a hickey there which resulted on Ruby Moaning which made Naruto's already hardening Meat even more harder , after Naruto gave Ruby a hickey he licked her left breast while slowly massaging her right breast with his right hand while holding her arms up with his left hand , as Ruby was Moaning and slowly tried to close her legs Naruto laid down his right thigh between her legs and feeling her wet panties "well well someone's feeling naughty~~" Naruto said as he made thigh touch her panties "ahhh n-no i'm no-ahhhh"before Ruby could finish what she was saying Naruto sucked and licked her left breast while gently squeezed her right nipple and teased her wet lower mouh with his thigh making it even more wetter, so wet that Naruto can feel it. After teasing Ruby some more he removed his pants to reveal a big bulge on his boxer which made Ruby Drool a little "yep totally naughty~~" Naruto sexily said while showing his fangs and slowly slid her panties off "Mou~~i said tha-ah mmmmh" Ruby tried to finish but was once again interrupted by Naruto sucking hard on her right breast and playing on her left breast while his tail came out and started to rub her lower mouth "admit it you want more don't you?" Naruto whispered to her ear and nibbling it causing her to moan even louder "Naruto ah i'm ah gonna Cum ah ah mmmnha" Ruby said as she was coming closer and closer to her climax but was stopped when Naruto stopped teasing "wh-why did you stop" she panted but was surprised by Naruto removing his boxer and showing his 9-inch meat stick that can make any lady drool "not yet my dear little red" Ruby cutely pouted and gave a little eep when Naruto lifted her up and made her face his meat stick while her butt was in front of Him "lets play with each other first~~" Naruto said as he licked her lower mouth very slowly giving Ruby a loud moan "oh your on" Ruby said as she licked his meat stick giving naruto a Groan in pleasure then after a few minutes Ruby started sucking on his cock and started bobbing up and down quickly making naruto groan in pleasure again but that doesn't mean that Naruto stopped pleasuring Ruby in fact he began sucking her clit while entering her nether mouth with one finger making ruby Moan very loudly "Na-Naruto i think i'm gonna cum" Ruby said as she stopped giving him a blowjob and instead pump his big meat stick very fast while moaning very loudly "yeah me too" Naruto replied as he began licking,sucking and adding a finger on her nether mouth "i'm cumming!" both Ruby and Naruto screamed as they both came at the same time and both started to lick themselves clean of the cum that splattered on their face making them hornier than before "so are you ready for the main dish?" Naruto asked to a panting Ruby "ye-yeah, please be gentle with me...it's my first time..." Ruby replied as she started to spread her legs apart and showing her nether mouth wet as a waterfall "Relax Ruby i'll be as gentle as i can be" Naruto lovingly said as he slowly inserted his meat stick into her making Ruby moan.

As Naruto slowly reached Ruby's hymen he looked at her as if asking for approval and she nodded at him and so with one hard thrust he broke her hymen earning Ruby a loud yelp in pain as Naruto waited for Ruby to adjust to his size he kept kissing Ruby and her tears to distract her of the pain.

As Ruby got used to the pain she gave Naruto a nod,Seeing Ruby nod Naruto slowly thrust his meat stick back and forth making Ruby moan in pleasure,Hearing Ruby moan made Naruto thrust slightly faster "ah ah ah Naruto it feels good please go faster" Ruby pleaded to Naruto as the pain faded leaving only pleasure "anything for you my little red" Thats the words that Naruto said as he hasten his speed making Ruby moan in ecstasy "oh my cute and handsome wolf please devour me and make me yours" Ruby moaned out as she is being penetrated faster and making Naruto more horned

As Naruto began thrusting faster he surprised ruby by making her on top making his meat stick go even deeper than before hitting Ruby's G-spot "i'm gonna cum Naruto" Ruby moaned loudly as Naruto went Faster and Faster "Cum anytime you want my little red" Naruto said as he moved Ruby's body up and down faster earning Ruby a Moan in approval "i-i'm Cuuuummmiiiinnngggg" Ruby yelled out as she came while making Naruto kept thrusting in her "eh? N-Naruto? I ju-just came" Ruby said "its not over yet my little Red not until i came" Naruto seductively said "bu-but i just ca-ah ah" whatever ruby tried to finish was stopped by Naruto Thrusting in her faster than before introducing her to a much more pleasurable experience "Fi-fine le-ah lets finish this" Ruby said as she used her semblance to speed up herself as she bounced up and down on Naruto making him now Moan in utter pleasure "Ruby i love you" Naruto moaned out as he tried to meet her half-way upon her descent making him thrust slightly further touching her cervix which made Ruby near the edge again "Ruby i'm gonna cum" Naruto said as he cupped his hands on her breast and squeezing her nipple making her lower mouth to tighten up and making her Moan in pleasure "m-me too ah Naruto" Ruby moaned out while. as Naruto felt Ruby slowed down he surprised her by sitting up and holding her back to keep her up and gave her a deep kiss which lasted for a few minutes before Naruto burst into action by speeding up some more which made Ruby eep quite cutely and made her hug him tightly "can i come inside you?" Naruto asked as he was about to reach his limit "y-yeah su-sure my big bad wolf~~" Ruby managed to say as the never ending onslaught of pleasure kept going . As Naruto kept pounding on Ruby he pounded her so hard that he accidentally opened up her womb(or was it cervix? I forgot) resulting Ruby's eyes widening and rolling her eyes up for the pleasure magnified twofold "i'm Cumming!" both Ruby and Naruto yelled as they both came at the same time.

As Naruto and Ruby stopped cumming they both laid down on the bed and started kissing again while Naruto's jr. Is still inside her "Ruby...i Love you please stay with me for the rest of our life" Naruto panted out as he was slightly exhausted for making love "of course Naruto i will" Ruby replied out as she was too exhausted to move "i swear in my life to protect you with all my life" Naruto said as he kissed Ruby and they both fell asleep while still connected

 **end of the dream and lemons deal with it XD and oh god that took a while to finish**

Naruto quickly opened his eyes to see that it was still too early to wake up and also he was humping Ruby in his sleep "oh...crap...i blame Kurama for this and his talk about finding a mate..."Naruto said as he started to get comfy on top of Ruby again to try and sleep and also knowingly Marked Ruby as his mate and making a spiritual link with his life and hers, if she dies he dies as well,but if he dies she won't while also a certain Cat Faunus saw said talking Grimm humping Ruby and woke up to grumble something that she didn't manage to hear

Morning

After all that transpired earlier in the morning Naruto tried to forget about it and failing miserably , he is now seeking affection now and he knows it and as for the subject of his affection just so happens to be his Master now Naruto is starting to crave her, its a good thing Naruto is stubborn enough to resist it but for how long?

As Naruto waited for Ruby in the student hall(?) For a few minutes so she can get her weapons he heard alot of people talking about him and felt their stares "hey is that a Grimm?" A random guy asked to his friend "nah it can't a Grimms have Dark skins and white armor someone may thought of this as a prank and made their pets do it" said another stranger which irritated naruto to no end Luckily there was an announcement about meeting at the cliffs which Ruby proceeded to take little beowolf Naruto with her.

Everything was a blur to Naruto to what Ozpin said except for some particular words that can relate to what his teacher once said 'Destroy anything in your path or you die (i forgot the lines ok? I'm sorry) before being Launched into the air.

As both Ruby and Naruto fell (after falling off of her cape) Naruto quickly became a big Orange Beowolf and told Ruby to get on him in which Ruby complied but not before accidentally killing a Bird "Birdie no!" Ruby screamed feeling sad on accidentally killing the poor bird , "Hang on tight Ruby" Naruto said as he fell faster to the ground "ok" Ruby replied as she held to Naruto for dear life. As Naruto Landed harshly on the ground Making a small crater and Naruto proceeded to Sprint in one Direction "Naruto can you smell Yang?" Ruby asked Naruto as she was hoping to be partners with her sister "sorry Ruby i can't" Naruto replied back but as soon as he got through a couple of trees and immediately stopped , with Naruto stopping the Momentum launched Ruby to the ground but managed to Maneuver safely to the ground with and surprisingly stared into the eyes of a certain Heiress. Said Heiress just stood there shocked at the Orange Beowolf before walking away from Ruby "Hey come back we're suppose to be partners" Ruby loudly said hoping for Weiss to come back. As Weiss began walking away she saw Jaune stuck to a tree with what appears to be Pyrra Niko's spear "there's room for the team you know?" after hearing Jaune say that she thought 'its either that guy or her...' with her mind made up she walked back to where ruby was not noticing a certain red head to come to Jaune.

"You came back!" Ruby happily said as she was dragged off to who knows where by Weiss Followed by Naruto in the shadows whom was forgotten for some reason "this doesn't make us as friends ok?!" Weiss said as they now walked towards the direction of the relics or so she thought.

After Weiss and Ruby travelled forth to the wrong direction followed by a prowling Naruto , "Just admit it we're lost" Ruby said to a Fuming Weiss "We are not lost" Weiss Angrily replied "oh really? Considering that we don't know where to go just admit it your not perfect" Ruby said nearly reaching her limit "i'm not Perfect...yet" Weiss said making Naruto think she really has a stick waaaaaaay up her ass "wait...what was that?" Ruby cautiously asked as she looked around the area "great now your hearing thi-" before Weiss could finish what she was gonna say she was tackled down by Ruby and by extension dodging a swipe from an Ursa "you were saying?" Ruby cheekily asked "tha-thanks" Weiss shakily replied back, Before the Ursa could capitalize to the downed partners Naruto pounced on the Ursa and proceeded to claw it to death "Naruto!" Ruby Squiled as she jumped onto Naruto's back and proceeded to Hug him "thanks for the save there" Ruby said 'although its kinda weird that i know you were near us' Ruby said with a though 'wait ... i can hear your thoughts!' Naruto telepathically said to Ruby 'Me too...but wait how can we talked to each other like this?' Ruby asked 'i don't know but hey this is convenient' Naruto replied 'yeah i guess this does give us the benefit of making plans' Ruby happily replied.

"Wait...you have a pet Grimm?!...and you named it fish cake?" Weiss said even though she was surprised she asked it nonetheless and also laughed at the name making Naruto raise his hands as if saying 'Come on Every single time!' Making Ruby and weiss Laugh at the Gesture "hahahaha no he's not a pet but he is my partner aside from you that is"Ruby managed to chuckle out "anyway hop on Weiss we can safely reach the relics wherever that is faster " Ruby seriously said as she pat the back if Naruto as if its a seat "oh and don't worry about him biting you he doesn't bite" Ruby assured Weiss as she reluctantly rode Naruto with Ruby "alright Naruto do you know where the Relics are located?" Ruby asked and Naruto responded with a nod "can you take us there now?" Ruby happily asked and Naruto responded with a nod again and proceeded to sprint towards the location of the relics.

And so Snow white,The big bad wolf and Little red riding hood venture forth to the relic's location. As they were nearing the location until... "ahhhhhh" a girlish scream was heard and it was heading towards them , Naruto being a pure hearted person or Grimm now is He sprang into action and jumped and managed to catch the screaming Jaune while still keeping Ruby and Weiss balanced on his back while landing gracefully and soundlessly "Tha-thanks" Jaune said to his saviour but as he looked up his eyes widened and gaped like a fish at Naruto who was Grinning at him mischievously then "h-hi Naruto..." Jaune Nervously said then became relieve as Naruto let him go but was surprised that he was smacked away by a back-hand strike courtesy of Naruto making him scream again like a girl smashing to a tree near the relics "really Naruto? Why did you do that?" Ruby asked while laughing on how Girly Jaune was screaming 'Because its Funny at how he screamed like a girl' Naruto replied telepathically 'good point'.

To a certain Brawler and Cat Faunus, "Did he just flew to a tree while screaming like a girl" Blake asked her Partner "i-" Before Yang could answer Naruto jumped infront of them and crouched in order for his Passengers to get off of him "Did your sister just rode an Orange Beowolf?!" Blake yet again asked "wait...Orange Beowolf? Is that you fishcake" Yang asked making Naruto growl at the nickname "yep thats fish cake alri-" Before Yang could finish yet again a orange haired girl rode an Ursa out of the trees and accidentally killed it "awww it Broken" Nora sadly said "Nora please don't ever do that again" Ren pantingly(is this even a word?) said "did that girl just rode an Ursa?" Blake for the third time asked "wha-" Yang was again interrupted by an enraged Nevermore circling them by who knows what " i can't take this anymore! Can you guys give me atleast 5 seconds before anything strange happens again" Yang angrily asked being annoyed at the situation

5-Nora fastly took the rook piece

4-Nora stood next to them not caring about Naruto

3-Ren stood next to them

2-Naruto smiled in amusement

1-Naruto stood up

"Uhh Yang" Ruby began as she pointed at Pyrra being chased by a death stalker before being smacked in front of the group "Great we can all die together now" Yang sarcastically said "Not if i can help it" Ruby said as she transformed Crescent Rose into scythe form used her semblence to speed up and try to kill it "Ruby wait" Yang said hoping she stopped but was too late, Ruby was smacked away by the Death stalker "i-i'm ok" Ruby Dazely said while the Nevermore appeared and launched its feathers towards Ruby but she managed to dodge them except that her cape was pinned down by one of its feathers "Ruby get out of there" Yang screamed as she tried to get to Ruby but was stopped by the Nevermore launching its sharp claws towards her "i'm trying" Ruby said while not noticing the death stalker preparing its tail to pierce her until it was too late "Ruby!" Yang screamed out in fear of loosing her sister but an orange and white blur passed through her.

As Ruby closed her eyes in preparation for imminent pain she felt nothing, Opening her eyes she was shocked that Naruto took the blow on his chest was the tail of the Nevermore while the rest of its tail was frozen in ice "Naruto!" Ruby cried out at Naruto's situation 'Don't worry Ruby this isn't enough to kill me even a hand charged of Electricity pierced my chest while also electrocuting my organs this is nothing to me but i need you to go on without me for now i'll catch up with you' Naruto telepathically said to Ruby as she now stopped crying 'yo-you promised?' Ruby telepathically asked, Naruto gave her a Grin and said 'i promise'. as Weiss said what she said in canon which i totally forgot, Ruby and Jaune collected their respective pieces a Knight for Ruby and a Rook for Jaune they now ran towards the ruins. The deathstalker managed to break free of the ice and flicked of Naruto making him Grunt in pain, "yep this feels nothing like being stabbed to the heart by a Chidori" Naruto said as his wounds started to heal very quickly and proceeded to transform into his Grimm faunus form without the mask and ran at unnatural speed towards Ruby and the others.

As Ruby and the Gang was separated in the Ruins via Broken Bridge Naruto kicked the back of the Deathstalker and jumped to the otherside of the bridge 'Ruby i'm back and i'm borrowing Crescent Rose' Naruto said telepathically 'ok Naruto also i have a plan' Ruby said and instructed Naruto on what to do 'your a genius Ruby couldn't had planned it better myself' Naruto genuinely said "Weiss Distract the nevermore i got a plan" Ruby said as she said the plan about (the one where Ruby was sling shot to the nevermore) and did as what she was told while Yang knocked the bird into the cliff Weiss froze its tail and proceeded to backing out and made a glyph on the compromised sling shot "of course you would had made this idea" Weiss said as she held the sling in place via Glyph "think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked "Can i?" Weiss smugly asked "ca-" before Ruby can finish "of course i can" Weiss hastily said and she let the glyph fade launching Ruby, While in mid-way Ruby said "Weiss do it now!" Which made Weiss materialize a line of glyphs onto the cliffs, Ruby Threw crescent Rose half-way and landed with a roll "thats not the part of the plan" Weiss said "trust me Weiss this one is better "wha-? How is that better throwing your weapon towards that grimm?!" Weiss asked "You'll see" and see they did ad Someone jumped alarmingly fast and took Crescent Rose then proceeded to jump in mid-air towards the nevermore and made Crescent Rose to stick onto its neck then as if in a flash the figure was on top of the cliff with the head of the nevermore while the body was still on the bottom of the cliff now falling into the abyss "wow who is that?" WBY all asked in awe "as Naruto looked at all of them and then proceeded to throw Crescent rose for ruby to catch and proceeded to walk away from them 'Ruby i'll be back i need to transform back' Naruto said 'roger that Naruto' Ruby replied back "wait...how did you know that he was there?" Yang asked Ruby "Oh he told me that he was there he said it was his semblance" Ruby replied "oh thats a neat sembl-" Before Yang could finish she was interrupted by a howl and was pounced on by an Orange Beowolf "oh ha ha i see that your still alive fish cake" Yang smugly said making Naruto growl at her again then proceeded to let her go.

"...Led by Cardin" Ozpin announced to the students "Jaune Arc,Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Pyrra Nikos...you four have received the golden Rook pieces from this day forth, you will work together as Team JNPR led by Jaune Ark" Ozpin said and team celebrated except for a shocked Jaune, poor guy the responsibility is deep on this one , As Pyrra pat Jaune on the back to congratulate him he fell down as if knocking a block in a tower of blocks which worried Pyrra, "and finally Blake belladonna, Ruby Rose , Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long the four of you received the Golden knight pieces from this day forth you will be known as Team Ruby led by Ruby Rose" Ozpin finished 'oh the irony' Naruto thought. as Ozpin said that Yang jumped and hugged Ruby Telling her how proud she was while Weiss was shocked that she wasn't picked as the leader.

 **End**

 **Holy cow 6k words! The lemons is deep in this one...anyway sorry for taking so long i was busy with school and preparing for graduation so yeah suggestions are always welcome here and please do not flame the doll for its my first time seriously writing something for fun and trying to finish it also i'm just writing some of the scenes that changed not bothering to add the canon cause lets face it really why should i write the scenes that was left unchange like come on do you really wanna read how team JNPR killed the deathstalker in canon? Cause i know you watched it so its kinda useless to just describe it. also sorry if it feels rushed i was sick when writing this oh and yeah i still feel sick see you all in the next chapter i guess...  
**


End file.
